The Song Life
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Te conformas con insulsas fantasías. Pero ¿Qué es lo que termina a tu mandato? Ya estoy cansado... y sin embargo caigo en tus absurdos arrebatos. Punto de vista de Francia. UKFra con mención de UKUS


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Axis Power Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekazu, sólo los tomo prestados para realizar una historia. La canción usada para este fic se llama_ "El malo" de Aventura._ La cual no me pertenece y de igual forma uso sin fin de lucro y con la sola necesidad de que les guste este texto.

**Pareja**: UKFraUK: Mención de UKUS

**Beteado** por: ItaIchigo Jones

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

* * *

**The song my life**

* * *

Te veo mientras disfrutas de una pelea cotidiana con él. Tu sonrisa aunque franca no es sincera ¿verdad? ¿Es que acaso extrañas tenerme entre tus brazos? Puede ser que no te des cuenta. Después de todo fui yo quien termine contigo.

Aún recuerdo el momento en que tus verdes ojos dejaron de verme con un brillo inimaginable y decidiste lo estable.

Ya no tiene importancia... Inglaterra, yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir con el mismo engaño. Con tenerte solo en la oscuridad de las noches en las que él no te acompañaba. ¿Por qué me buscabas si no?

"Necesidad de sexo" dijiste una ocasión, pero no te imaginaste que sólo eso basto para que yo, el País del Amor terminara con aquella estupidez.

—**_Père_**— giro el rostro para ver esos ojos amatistas quien hoy me acompañan, contrario a lo que muchos piensan mon petit Mathew es tan sólo un hijo para mí. ¿Paradójico, no? Tal vez creas otra cosa, pero sólo somos familia.

**—No pasa nada... vamos a casa _mon amour._**_  
_  
Me observas de reojo, en mis labios una sonrisa se forma mientras nuestras miradas se pierden una sobre la otra. Él te da su amor y tú duermes con dudas, ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.

Tus mejillas enrojecen de inmediato, frunces el seño y vas tras él. Esa es una verdad que no puedes negar, te fuiste por el camino fácil y nuevamente tienes lo que crees desear.

Suelto un suspiro. La historia nos ha tenido íntimamente unidos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero ya basta de ingenuamente extrañarte porque he decidido no ser más el otro, el secreto. Tan sólo una noche de diversión para tus bajos instintos.

**—_Git_! ¿Qué quieres decir _Frog_?**

**—Lo que escuchas _mon amour..._Ya no quiero seguir con este estúpido y denigrante juego, no te intereso. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**— Por favor, _France_, ni que fueras la nación más inocente y pura del mundo.**

**— Eso no quiere decir que siga de acuerdo con esto...**

Él es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.

Lo sé, nunca debí de prestarme para eso.

Ahí viendo la sonrisa de él cuando te ve, lo anhelante que te abraza o toma tus labios, o en esas ocasiones en que dejas que te arrastre a nuestro armario.

Duele... no sólo duele el perderte, también el ver que no lo amas.

Tus ojos buscan con insistencia mi mirada. Creo además que esas veces no han sido las únicas en las que le haces el amor piensas en mí. Duele que lastimes a alguien como él —ya que no puedo evitar pensar en Matthew cuando lo veo—, tanto como estar humilladamente a tu merced.

Tú, el que ahora besa mis labios con hambre, mientras tus manos mantienen mis muñecas fuertemente tomadas, recorres con fiereza mi cuerpo, con una necesidad hilarante: entiendo esa necesidad tuya guardada.

No puedo negarme, me llevas como un río sin cause, mientras hacemos el amor en aquel hotel barato después de la reunión, después de dejarlo a él, el tonto que da pena en el bar junto a Japón y Rusia.

Y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul no puedes dejar de buscarme.

Soy tu amor y tu dilema… lo veo plasmado en tus ojos. Veo la confusión de tu interior mientras nuestros desnudos cuerpos buscan el calor contrario al igual que en las novelas. Adoro sentir cada roce de tu piel con la mía y yo anhelo sentirte cada vez más cerca al tomar tus labios.

_Mon amour_soy el malo con una virtud, él no entiende el procedimiento cuando y como darte un beso. No puede entender o llegar a comprender como tus labios buscan insaciables la miel que sólo los míos pueden darte: dulzura y ferocidad al mismo tiempo.

Cuando lo haces con él ¿lo disfrutas tanto como ahora?

Una sonrisa burlona se posa en mis labios al oír tus hilarantes gemidos.

Dudo mucho que él pueda lograr que gruñas de esta forma, yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil que te eleva hasta el exceso. Mi cuerpo sudoroso y el tuyo cubriéndolo como una gran manta.

En este momento somos manos que se deslizan por la dermis contraria hallando lugares prohibidos y, dos cuerpos siendo unidos en un sólo ser hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro, aunque al parecer en la última reunión por fin lo nota. Ese extraño juego que hemos estado haciendo tras sus espaldas. No ha bastado con que me amenazara hasta la muerte mucho menos que llegaras tú a "desmentir" mis mentiras.

_Mon Dieu!_ ¿No te cansas de ser tan odioso? Porque nuevamente te tengo en mi casa pasada la media noche mirándome con esas verdes esmeraldas que no pueden dejar de gritarme tus sentimientos.

No sólo es sexo ¿verdad? Siempre lo supe, desde el primer momento en que cruzamos miradas milenios atrás.

No es que lo desprecie, pero en realidad ¡acéptalo! Tendrías que volver a nacer, para ver si en la otra vida te enamoras de él. Si fuéramos humanos quizás tuvieran una oportunidad. Pero no es ególatra pensar que ni aunque uno de los dos muriera y renaciera siendo humano eso pasaría, nos unimos como dos polos opuestos que el magnetismo tiene íntimamente unidos.

Él no tiene la táctica adecuada para arrancarme de tu pecho, soy tu maldición gitana. No sólo un antagonista.

Niegas y perjuras que sólo es una forma de demostrar tu soberanía sobre mí. Pero en realidad ¿por qué me buscas si no es que me tienes clavado en tu interior? Yo que te fallé a ti mil veces pero sigo siendo tu dueño. Todos se han dado cuenta… incluso él.

¿Por qué no abres los ojos a la realidad?

Pero es más fácil ir a lo seguro. Tú siempre tan caballero, tan acostumbrado a un horario, sin dejar que nada emocionante llegue a tu vida.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla mientras duermes plácidamente, tus manos están alrededor de mi cuerpo en un gesto de amabilidad tan cotidiano de ti. Sonreí con nostalgia, porque ese corazón sincero, en ocasiones terco es el que nos conquisto a él y a mí.

No puedes siquiera imaginar _mon amour_lo que guarda este viejo corazón.

Me incorporo de la cama mirando hacía la nada. En mi cuerpo siento las marcas posesivas que dejas a cada encuentro pero tú no estás libre de las mías. ¿Cómo lograbas ocultarla a sus ojos?

América a pesar de ser la nación más poderosa hoy en día sigue siendo un niño... nuestro niño _Anglaterre_, ¿Cómo logras no asquearte de tu impertido deseo por él niño que cuidaste un día? Rió bajo al pensar en que me pregunte cómo te conquisté y que anoté mis truquitos en papel. Pero no es tan ingenuo como has querido verlo hasta ahora, lo sabe y pronto todo acabará.

Por fin tus manos rodean mi cuerpo nuevamente brindándole calor a mi fría piel, tus labios devoran mi cuello sin piedad y solo puedo enfrascarme en el deseo innegable que sentimos en noches como estas. Giro mi rostro buscando tus labios, y tus manos recorren mi cuerpo sin piedad, sin una mínima capacidad de decoro.

No basta ser fiel, si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel. Y por ello siempre vuelves _mon amour_, por noches como estas donde no eres más un caballero y tus bajos instintos hacen cualquier cosa por lo que deseas.

Te veo de lejos una vez más y no puedo evitar sentir una pizca de culpa, no por ti porque en realidad sabías que todo terminaría así. Pero él no esta feliz y te lo pone muy claro... sé que elegirás una vez más la seguridad que te brinda o más bien la que le brindas a él. Crees que es la única forma en que pueden estar juntos…

Que equivocado estás.

De pronto una pequeña y cálida mano toma la mía. Bajo el rostro y ahí esta mi pequeña Seychelles con una sonrisa en los labios; alguien más toma mi otra mano, mi dulce Matthew le acompaña. Trato inútilmente de sonreír con calidez para ellos, pero me es imposible.

En ocasiones como estas no olvido que ellos son de ambos, es más hay momentos en que considero que América también aprendió un poco de mí, que es de ambos. Son los pequeños que con ahínco aprendieron de los más viejos.

Frunzo el seño ante esa idea, porque aún soy joven y demasiado hermoso para decir que estoy viejo. Además como los buenos vinos, entre más añejo mejor sabor.

**— ¡América! Escúchame tu _Bloddy bastard_...**

**—_Fuck you! _No voy a seguir siendo la burla del mundo _dude_**_  
_  
La mirada herida de América me parte el corazón, no me malentiendas _mon amour_. Pero él... ese niño te idealizaba... y yo le he robado — a sus ojos— lo que siempre soñó

* * *

**Notas:** Primero que nada me condeno amante del UK x Francia en cualquier orden de la ecuación, la cual les doy a como mejor les guste.

Y siguiente es que mientras escuchaba esta canción no pude dejar de pensar en esta historia. El final es muy abierto a los ojos de cualquiera y esto porque el final de la canción no cuadra para mis planes así que decidí que se quede a imaginación del lector.

Siento que Francia no es sólo un degenerado pervertido, es un personaje versátil con un gran corazón, estilo y egolatría sin igual y nada comparable con el trío awesome. Por ello mismo quise escribir de él en otras facetas, espero que no llegue a ser OoC.

Lo más importante, este fic es para mi querida legendary a pesar de que no le guste la pareja, ¡Gracias por leer amor mío, espero te gustará aunque sea un poco! ¡Te amo!

Quiero agradecer a mi querida beta ItaIchigo Jones que ha mejorado mucho este trabajo w ¡Gracias linda!

Gracias también a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic o escribir review.

Sayonara~

17-10-12


End file.
